micronationlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Kingdom
The Star Kingdom is a Christian micronation located in Lizella, G.A., U.S.A.. The Star Kingdom has a absolute monarch type government but the current king Austin Rowe is very kind hearted and will listen to what the people have to say about how things should be ran in the nation. Also the Star Kingdom has an area of about one acre and is planning on building a small community on the acre of land that is owned by the Star Kingdom. Government The Star Kingdom has an absolute monarch type government with Austin Rowe as king. The King also may appoint ministers for the Star Kingdom which will be in charge of keeping up and doing certain tasks that come with the job. The current government positions and the holders of those positions are listed below. If a position says N/A then that means the position is not filled and we are looking for applicants that are interested in filling the position. 1. King- Austin Rowe 2. Minister of Defense- N/A 3. Minister of Foreign Affairs- N/A 4. Minister of the Interior- N/A 5. Minister of the National Finances Division or NFD- N/A Military The Star Kingdom currently does not have a military because of its small size and population so the kingdom relies on United States local authorities for most of our protection but the king and the royal family do own multiple firearms including rifles and handguns. Small Community Project The Star Kingdom is currently looking into building a small community with a few tiny houses, a general store, a gift shop, and a bank. We have the funds to start on the project now but we want to wait until we get people that are interested in living in the small community. so if you are interested in living in the small community please contact the king via the contact email provided below under the contact section of this article. Economy The Star Kingdoms economy is doing great considering our size and population. the king currently holds about 30 ounces of silver that is used as a reserve so if there is any financial problems at all the king can sell off the silver to pay off any financial situations. the unemployment rate is currently 0.00% and our current national debt is $0.00USD. Our currency is the Star Dollar and the symbol is $D and as of right now the Star Dollar is minted on wooden coins and will be printed on banknotes as soon as we get color ink for our printer as of 3/24/2015 we do not have the color ink for the printer but if you are interested in getting banknotes then please email the king so we can get color ink sooner. As of right now sales tax is 5.00%, personal income tax is 12% and business income tax is 17%. the Sales and income taxes only apply to people living inside the Star Kingdom or buying products from the Star Kingdom. for citizens living outside of the Star Kingdom are not required to pay any taxes but a voluntary tax of 1.00% of your income or donations are greatly appreciated. Foreign Affairs The Star Kingdom do not have any allies or treaties between the Star Kingdom and another nation but we are always looking for allies or trade partners. Contact King's email- austin11rowe@gmail.com Official Government Website- www.starkingdomsk.weebly.com Category:Micronations